


Mental Hospital

by RenRenChan1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood As Lube, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Broken Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Doggy Style, Licking, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenRenChan1/pseuds/RenRenChan1
Summary: Levi is in a mental people hospital, set up like an old persons home. In this place most of the doctors/nurses abuse there power. Eren is abusing and raping Levi like the others.





	1. Fake sleeping won't work on me

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!!!!

Levi:  
The sun was peeking its head over the horizon, painting the usually blue sky all kinds of oranges and yellows. It shon onto the land aluminating everywhere it could get. A beautiful morning should be enjoyed, that's why Levi, a short man with health problems, was sitting silently on a chair staring out the window. His eyes sparkled at the sight of the sky.  
Eventually he got up and pushed the chair away and quickly got into his bed pretending to sleep. The blankets, pillows and mattress were all white, it makes Levi uncomfortable when he sleeps in it. The reason he had to pretend to be asleep was because he wasn't supposed to be awake at this time and soon the doctors and nurces would cone round to give them there daily check up.

Eren:  
Eren looks up at clock that sat on the wall. It is time to do his daily check up rounds on the patients. He stood up from his chair and set his empty paper cup on the table before walking out the door and down the hall. His first patient is Levi Ackerman. He took a liking to that guy, always abusing his power to rape him and abuse him whenever he does something he wasn't meant to do. Though, he knew Levi wouldn't like it, he didn't give a damn. He stopped in front of the short male's door before opening it and walking in. He saw the raven haired male on the bed, sleeping. He looked around the room and walked closer to the sleeping male, getting a closer look at him.

Levi:  
Levis breathing got a little faster as he heard someone enter the room. He was one of the people who did their best to struggle free but he didn't gave the strength, mentally or physically. All he wanted to do was look outside all day but he had other "chores" to do because of the broken system in this place.  
He did his best to try and cover up the nervousness on his face by thinking of the sunrise that morning but it was useless. A few drops of sweat started rolling down his pale face. The only thing the raven haired boy could to was repeat -please not today- in his head hoping it would have some sort of affect but it never did. His hands were shaking under the covers as they clenched onto the blanket.

Eren:  
As the brunet stood beside Levi's bed, his hand reached down towards his hair, curling one of Levi's strands of hair around his finger. His gaze is set dead on onto the hair before moving towards Levi's face to get a better look. He knew something looked strange about Levi's sleeping but who is he to judge. All he needs is to know that he is asleep and not awake. Everyone knows what happens once you break one single little rule. Realizing he has been here for longer than he is suppose to be, he turned on his heel and prepares to leave the room

Levi:  
Levi couldn't see anything with his eyes closed tightly so when a sudden touch lightly pulled at his raven hair he froze and held his breath, hoping it would end as soon as it started. His mind went blank but the moment it stopped his brain rushed with thoughts almost making him dizzy  
Just as Eren turned his heel to leave he let out a noticable heavy sigh, regret raced through his mind as he cover his mouth with his sweat covered hands tightly almost digging his nails into his skin. The shaking of his body became violent, he knew he messed it up big time. His eyes were closed even more tightly. He told himself it was a dream but he knew it wasn't. The fear was all too real. 

Eren:  
When a heavy sigh came from behind the brunet, his suspicions were now clear. Levi is definetely awake, no one lets out a heavy sigh while asleep. He turned his heels back towards Levi and walked back over to him, standing beside his bed once again. His hand reached down towards Levi's cheeks and gave them a small stroke. He leaned down towards raven, "I know you're awake, Levi. Now open those bright blue eyes" He cooed in his ear. Both of them knew what comes next and what is about to happen. "Now let's have some fun, shall we?" He said with a smirk across his face.

Levi:  
He heard the footsteps come closer to him and felt weak as someone loomed over him. The sides of his eyes watered as he opened them slowly, he couldn't fool eren any longer, he had no power in this or any situation. His hands fell from covering his mouth and onto his chest tightly holding the fabric of a white shirt. "I'm sorry, please don't. Please" Levi pleaded in a whisper. The whole time keeping his gaze away from erens not wanting to admit defeat yet. Soon a single tear began rolling down his cheek, shining in the light of the sun, the curtains had a small gap letting the sun leek through. "I just wanted to see the sun" his voice was weak and shaky as he tried explaining, but they were useless facts not a shield

Eren:  
Eren looked at the raven and wiped his tear with his hand that were on his cheek. "You know your pleadings are useless." He continued with his soft and gentle voice. His eyes darting around Levi's facial feature. The fact that the sun is seeping through the gaps of the curtain and landing on Levi made Eren admire Levi's soft skin. "God, you're fucking gorgeous" He mumbled under his breath. "If you want to see the sun, why not do it now that you're awake, huh?" The smirk on his face appeared on his face once again and grabbed the small raven's arm before swinging him towards the window. Once Levi is facing the window, he held him down and pushed the curtain to one side to reveal the morning sun.

Levi:  
Hearing the doctors voice in such a calming voice sent a shiver up his spine. His gazed moved to look at the bed sheets, he was getting dizzy thinking of what the punishment would be. Suddenly his body was swung to the window and held him down. Levi could only stare at the morning sky, eyes to flightened to look anyware else. His legs were shaking and he could bearly stand from the fear, like a deer in headlights. He swallowed his sliava yet his mouth was still dry, it opened slightly and let out a small "sorry d-doctor," as his heart was beeting quicker and his voice stuttered slightly "I-I won't do it ah-again"

Eren:  
"Sorry? I don't think you would keep your words. Once you become a bad boy, there's no way out of this punishment" He whispered in Levi's ear as he roughly pulled down Levi's pants along with his boxers. Eren looks ahead at the sun shining down the land, "It's beautiful, just like you, Levi" He smirked as he pulled down his pants and boxers, dropping them down to his ankles. His hand began caressing Levi's ass cheeks, squeezing them every now and then and slapping them, making them jiggle. The more he slapped the more red it got

Levi:  
When he felt the coldness of the room over his legs and ass he shivered. He heard Erens trousers hit the floor so he pressed his fore head on the window and began to cry, body still shaking. As Eren played with him he let out small yelps when he was slapped but he tried to keep them in trying to show he wasn't week but he obviously was. Levi kept asking for forgiveness and for the 'punishment' to stop but it was constantly inturupted with slapping sounds. The pain of his ass settled on him and every touch became painful "I just want it so stop" he whispered to himself trying to calm down.

Eren:  
Levi's pleading didn't make Eren feel guilty. It only urged him on. He just loved seeing the shorter male, begging and tearing up when he gets too rough. He will admit, he's a sick bastard. Once Eren stopped slapping Levi's cherry red ass, he gave it one last squeeze before spreading his ass cheeks apart to reveal his hole that sat between his cheeks. Just the sight of that made Eren's mouth water. His finger glided across his dry hole couple of times before pulling away. Without any sort of wetness on Eren's dick, he positioned it in front of his hole and roughly thrusts it on, dry. Instantly, heat surrounded his length and the tightness of Levi's hole made him groaned loudly in pleasure.

Levi:  
Levi was even more embarrassed as Eren spread his cheeks apart. A shiver went down his spine the few times his finger glidded across his tight hole. When he felt the tip of Erens dick he started pleading more frantically, the less Eren listened the more scared he was about the pain of going in dry with no preperation. When he felt a rush of pain in his ass he let out a loud yelp. The sudden movement caused him to become righted around Eren but it made the pain worse. Small droplets of blood gathered at his now dick filled entrances and a few trailed down his leg leaving a warm path. Levis lungs were sore from shouting and all he could do now was try and regain his breath for what was to come, he new afterwards he would be a total wreck.

Eren:  
Eren looked at the blood dripping down his thigh as he continued thrusting roughly into the raven. He added pressure into pressing down Levi even more. He threw his head back at the tightness of Levi's hole that gripped his dick. No other patients have made him felt the way he is now. At times, Eren would pull Levi's head back and thrusts in a different angle in attempts to make Levi scream more loudly, both in pain and pleasure.

Levi:  
Levi could barely stand as he was being trusted into at different directions, each impact causing a painfull moan. He harder he was slammed into the more blood came out. The way Eren tugged his hair was painful but he couldn't stop his momentum. Levi was close to cuming, since he was in such a place meant he had problems, one of witch was a small case of premature ejaculation. A few thrusts in he came, some on his stomach and the other parts dripping onto the floor. By then he was basically just a sex toy for Eren, although the shouts of pain and tears still carried on.

Eren:  
He thrusts faster as he is coming closer to his orgasm. Soon cumming inside of Levi deeply, spreading his seed inside of him. The blood and his semen both mixed together, dripping out from the gaps between his walls and his dick. The moment he pulled out he watched as piles of liquid spilled out and onto the floor beneath them. "You're mine." He said as he pushed Levi against his chest, "You're fucking mine, a toy for me to fuck" He whispered in his ear as he licked around it.

Levi:  
Levis tears were dry as his eyes widened to the hot burning liquid filling into his small hole, witch was streached bigger from Erens violence. As he felt the cum and blood run out of him and down his legs he looked at the doctor behind him. When Eren whispered in his ear he didn't reply, he didn't want to apmint he was right. When a warm toung licked around his ear he kept his eyes on the weak reflection of it happening in the window. Levi was so out of breath his knees began to bend and he started falling onto the floor. His hair was messy and face was covered in sweat, a total wreak, just like he predicted

Eren:  
Just when Levi fell to the floor from exhaustion. He walked over to the nightstand and grabbed a cloth. He came back over to Levi and threw him the cloth, "Clean yourself up" He demanded, his eyes burning into him. His eyes then darted over to the clock and knew he was suppose to be over to the next patient. Its not like they care anyways so it doesn't matter how long he stays. He continued to stand in front of Levi, not moving an inch. He began zipping up his trousers and tucked his length back into where it belonged.

Levi:  
His eyes finched as the towel was thrown at him, "okay..." he grabbed it and slowly moved it in and out of his raw ass hole. He let out small yelps of pain as it touched him but if he didnt do it the results wouldn't be good. Erens eyes felt like sharp daggers, making him embarrassed the more he looked at him. Eventually he moved on and wiped his own cum of his stomach. When he finished cleaning he was still panting and out of breath. The time for 'breakfast' had arrived so a small chime filled the room. Levi struggled to get his pants and trousers on from his shaky hands but managed to before the chime ended. Using his arms, he roughly pushed himself onto his feet and expected orders from the doctor in front of him to tell him to go the cafeteria.

Eren:  
Eren's lustful eyes travelled over to the cloth that is wiping his asshole. He let out soft breaths at the beauty in front of him. After Levi finished wiping, Eren also heard the chime that echoed throughout the whole building. Time for breakfast, he thought in his head. A great time to fill his stomach with food after some rough sex. He watched as Levi stood up and got ready to head over to the cafeteria. "Go to the cafeteria. Don't look so messy" He said as he brushed his hand over Levi's hair that became pretty messy. "I'll be waiting" He quickly fixed himself up and with that, the doctor left the room, leaving Levi standing there all alone.


	2. Breakfast time

Levi:  
Levi looked down but when Erens hand brushed over his hair he blushed, he wondered to himself why he liked it so much but he pushed it to the back of his mind. With a small comb he kept in his drawer he brushed his hair and he used the bed sheets to clear away the sweat on his face. He got into a pair of white shorts since it was hot, although it showed of most of his pale legs, and a white T-shirt. The big problem with having to were white all the time was that it could get stained easily but he tended to read the very few books the 'library' had to offer to avoid this. The library was just a small kid sized book shelf with a few childrens books, most of them missing a page or two with stains and or rips. After Levi cleaned up he opened the door and walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. The meal he chosefor breakfast was a messy looking sausage roll and a cheap bottle of orange juice, it was bitter and sickening but it was all he could get. Usually the staff would do what they wanted such as smoke inside, joke about and bully patients and occationaly he would get a fair share of nurces coming up to him. Levi stood holding his meal close to him not wanting it to be talken by other people. Some patients had sugar daddys get them nice meals all it took was a 'favour' and some asking but the raven haired boy didn't want to do that. If he did Eren wouldnt be happy. Levi just stood there not knowing wich table he should sit at, Eren said he would be waiting but the message was confusing to Levi.

Eren:  
Eren walked down the hallway towards the staff lounge. He usually eat his meal there, whether it be breakfast or dinner but today, he told Levi he would be waiting which means he would be spending his time at the cafeteria where most people eat at. He rather be alone but it doesn't happen so often so he's fine with it. After grabbing a few sandwiches that they have laying around. He stuffed them inside the coat, in the pockets. It could only hold three and he is fine with it. Guess these will be what he would be eating. After that, he exit out of the staff lounge and made his way to the cafeteria, walking past some staff and patients. Occassionally he would bully them as he walked past which sent the patients screaming at Eren. He laughed as he grabbed a cigarette from the box and lighting it to smoke it. After he arrived to the cafeteria, he wandered around, dodging some people on the way that didn't seem to mind their surroundings. Eren soon enough seemed to have spotted the short raven and walked up behind him, "Yo, Levi" He said as he took the cigarette from his mouth and blew the smoke at his face for fun.

Levi:  
Levi had a small coughing fit and tried swatting the smoke away. He looked up to Eren after calming down "hello doctor" he said before trying to agust his shorts to cover up more of his legs, it was better than being to hot. He was shy but eventually asked Eren a simple question "what do you want?" he tried to say it kindly but it came of a bit rude. The cold orange juice was beginning to warm up as Levis hand held onto it lightly, there was a slim chance he would go outside to the field since the weather was nice and sunny but if it got to hot sunscreen wouldnt be proveded for anyone and he would burn up. Levis stomach rumbled quietly as he grew hungry, even for food from the hospital. No mater how many times he had it he wouldn't get used to its smell or taste.

Eren:  
Eren looked straight at the small raven and down at his shorts that Levi tried to adjust. His smooth pale legs stood out a lot but he looked back at Levi with his hands travelling down to his ass and to his shorts that covered his thighs. He heard the raven asked a question and opened his mouth to answer, "I decided to follow you for breakfast. Wherever you go, I'll follow I guess" He shrugged and continued to smoke, occassionally blowing the smoke in Levi's face since he loved the expression he pulled.

Levi:  
Levi quickly got annoyed at the other for the sly hand movement and contuing of the smoke getting blown in his face. He couldn't do much to stop it so he just had to deal with it untill break was over. He let out a long sigh before he started quickly walking to the book shelf trying to get Erens hand of him with the quick pace. Levi ran his hand across the books and chose one to read, going outside would be a pain. He sat on a chair that had a beaten up table in front of it and rested the book ontop of it. Before he started reading he ate the sausage roll and half of the orange juice to wash it down. He opened the book to start reading but he kept looking up from his book to see what the doctor was going to go. When it was just them two he would be extremely nervous but if there were people around him it would give him a little confidence boost.

Eren:  
Once Eren saw Levi moving towards the bookshelf, he followed behind him. He didn't really took any interest in books but still looked through it. As expected most of them were not interesting to Eren. As if not long, he felt Levi walked away and followed his steps. They came across a beaten up table. Eren sat down directly across from Levi as he watched him. His eyes softly wandered across Levi's features before he took out his sandwich he stuffed in his pocket. He unwrapped it before take bites of it and chewing it. It didn't taste bad but it didn't taste good.

Levi:  
Levi looked at the sandwich in Erens hand and let out a small grunt, he was slightly jealous but he wouldn't let the one in front of him know. After folding the corner of the page to remember how far he got he closed the book and looked up at the doctor, "why exactly are you following me? Or is it just something your going to do to anger me.", just the presents of Eren got on his nerves some how. He was tempted to say more but being that rude to a doctor would land him in heaps of trouble. His expression was very different to the one he made to Eren before breakfast, so different it would be hard to imagine him doing it in the first place.

Eren:  
The doctors eyes wandered around the room as he took more bites, finishing the first one and on to the second one. It wasn't slightly better since its basically the same thing, its edible so he isn't going to complain. Eren's eyes landed back at Levi once he heard him speak before swallowing the bread in his mouth. "I have nothing to do. Besides it makes me look less violent. You know, with the whole thing behind closed doors" He said before taking another bite. Right now, Eren looks as innocent as possible. He threw the rubbish behind him, landing it on the floor. He knew some cleaning lady will come pick it up. He didn't really care. He grabbed his box of cigarettes before lighting another one. This time, he didn't blow the smoke at Levi and instead blew it away from Levi.

Levi:  
As Eren replied the more he spoke the angrier he got, gritting his teeth. He was so mad at how innocent the doctor was acting. He clenched his hand into a fist to try and realese some of his anger. When Eren blew some smoke away instead of at him he took it as a sign of pitty causing him to get even more annoyed. Levi let out a sigh and re opened his book not reading it but just so he had something to look at that wasn't Eren. "sure-" ... "at least you don't treat my like a little kid" he mumbled to himself in response

Eren:  
Eren looks at the small raven from the corner of his eyes, smirking slightly. He just loved to straight up be an asshole. Levi never fails to amuse him and always loved to toy with him every now and then. As for the other patients, not so much. He never took any interest in the others whatsoever. Eren lowered his cigarette as he heard the raven mumbled something as Eren looked at him, "Pardon? What did you say?" Even if Levi was talking to himself, Eren would stick his nose into it.

Levi:  
Levis eyes narrowed as he looked at Eren "nothing important-" he stopped midway and sighed relaxing his eyes ever so slightly, if he didn't awnser the doctor he would just pester him about it so he desided to answer. "Im releaved you don't treat me like a little kid, don't get any ideas" his eyes when back to the book in his hands, it was a pretty childish book but Levi tried to ignore it, they don't have much of a selection.

Eren:  
At Levi's refusal to tell him, he pouted and slouched back on his chair. He'll just have to pester Levi like a small bratty child. As if Levi is reading his mind, he turned his attention back to the raven once he starts to tell him. He leaned the side of his face against the palm of his hand. "Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few ideas" He cooed as he reached across the table to cup Levi's soft cheeks, stroking it a bit with his thumb.

Levi:  
Levi gripped onto the book in his hands. With the small confidence boost he swatted Erens hand away and questioned rather angrily "what?" In his mind he imagened what he would do, all of them being equely embarrassing, some more than others. Gently he sighed and put the book down leaning ever so slightly back in his chair. With the added swat to the hand from Levi he guessed Eren would choose something worse to prove he was on top. The only reason he slapped his hand away was because he didn't want to submit completely but also didn't want to make everyone else who could see them think Eren was his sugar daddy.

Eren:  
With his hand that was swatted away, Eren's expression changed to an angry one. Of course, he can't do it in public. His brows furrowed as his eyes pierced into Levi's skull, all he could do now is to hold this expression until they reach to somewhere private. Somewhere there would be no one to see them. When Eren decided to be gentle with him, how dare he acted rudely and swatted his hand. He expected something else, not a negative reaction from the smaller male. Since he has a sense of superiority, he'll abuse it.

Levi:  
The smaller male stood up slightly and slammed his hands onto the table making it shake slightly. "well??? What ideas do you have??" Levi was beginning to get annoyed that all Eren was doing was looking at him annoyed. The anger caused him to not realise that he had dug his own grave with the demanding question he just asked. Levi stayed standing and waited for the doctors answer.  
The book was still resting on the table but was closed causing Levi to loose what page he was on. Although it wasn't much of a problem compared for the emmbaresment and suffering that was to come.

Eren:  
Eren stood up after Levi slammed the table with a demanding question. He leaned in and grabbed the smaller's head to whisper in his ear, "Oh... You've dug your own grave. You know what that means do you?" He spoke in a deep husky voice , "Bad boys get a punishment"   
With that he let go of Levi and straightened his back, looking at Levi. He's going to enjoy what he's about to do once they are in his room.


End file.
